1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divided-type connector and more particularly to a construction for a divided-type connector that can reduce a coupling force required for coupling between a male connector and a female connector so as to obtain good coupling operability.
2. Related art
As a conventional divided-type connector 80, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI. 5-234634 discloses a divided-type connector. As is shown in FIG. 9, this divided-type connector comprises a male connector 81 and a female connector 82 that can be fitted on the male connector 81.
The male connector 81 is divided-type into two connector units 83, 84, which are incorporated into a common connector frame 85. The respective connector units 83, 84 of the male connector 81 are individually operated for coupling (or fitting in). In other words, a coupling between the male connector 81 and the female connector 82 is performed in two stages for the respective connector units 83, 84, whereby a fitting force is reduced that is required for the male connector 81 to be fitted in the female connector.
In the conventional divided-type connector 80 described above, although the fitting force needed when the male connector 81 is fitted in the female connector 82 can be reduced, since the respective connector units 83, 84 of the male connector 81 are independently fitted in the female connector 82, there still remains a problem that good coupling operability cannot be obtained.